Unter Irren
by Spirited-Away
Summary: Ehm... Schu, Farf und zwei Mädels (wir Autorinnen) treffen aufeinander und das Chaos beginnt! Deutsche DVDs und Character Bashing... Abgedreht trifft es.
1. Der Irrsinn beginnt!

UNTER IRREN 1 - DER IRRSINN BEGINNT!  
  
Schuldig hatte in einem plötzlichen Anfall von Melancholie seine kleine Schwester Tiara zu sich nach hause eingeladen. Da sie sich im Haus von Schwarz immer ein klein wenig einsam fühlte (Schuldig ist ja die ganze Zeit mit Farfie beschäftigt -_-*) hat sie ihre Freundin Ryo mitgebracht!  
  
Entschuldigung der Autoren: Wir warens nicht! Ach ja, die Witze beziehen sich oft auf die deutschen DVDs (immer dann, wenn ein Satz überhaupt keinen Sinn macht...) Das mit den Plutoniumstangen ist aus dem Artikel der AnimaniA zu der Umsetzung der Weiß Kreuz DVDs.  
  
In dem Sinne: Viel Spaß mit UNTER IRREN, der einzigen Sitcom, für alle, die total verstrahlt sind! Pairings: Schuldig mit diversen Personen, allerdings alles die total Verstrahlung... äh Parodie!  
  
Ryo: Gomen na! mann, wir ham echt nen Schaden... Farfie lässt grüßen!  
  
Tiara: Wir hamm auch nen Schaden!  
  
Ryo: Tiara + Ryo faitto!  
  
Tiara: Go Go Go!  
  
Ryo: Okee desu. Aber egal. ich muss jetz meine Oma begrüßen!  
  
Tiara: Hee, ich sitz jetzt hier tut-söl und schreib einsam vor mich hin... hi Ryooooooo!  
  
Ryo: hajimemashite. Dozo yoroshiku! *nick* Dein F is echt trä piäng.  
  
Ti: Irgendwie totaaal leeeeeeeeer (also dein Kopf!)  
  
Ryo: Ja, eben total verstrahlt!  
  
Töröö... äh, Tiara: Heute schon an der Plutoniumstange geknabbert?  
  
Ryo: *mampf* ja, wieso?  
  
Ti: Um in der Mitte der Zeit zu glühen *grien*  
  
Ryo: Hurra! Im Schicksaal! Übrigens, *schmatz* Willste auch mal? *stange- hinhalt*  
  
Ti: Jaha! *schleck* Autsch! Zunge verbrannt!  
  
Ryo: Tat das etwa weh? Tja, ICH bin eben Farfie, mir macht des nix *crunch*  
  
Chiii: Chiiii  
  
Farfie: Ich bin der einzig wahre!  
  
Ryo+Ti: Hau ab!  
  
Farfie: Nö.  
  
Schuldig (aus dem Bedroom): Darling! Komm zu Schu-Schu!  
  
Farfie: Darf ich die Peitsche mitbringen?  
  
Ti: Ihr seid KRANK!  
  
Ryo: Aber wie schon Friedrich Nietzsche sagte: "Wenn du zu Frauen gehst, vergiss die Peitsche nicht." hehe.  
  
Ti(ruft zu Schu): DARF ICH MITKOMMEN?  
  
Ryo: *Tiara-festhalt* Nein, das ist zu gefährlich! *tiara-festkett* ... Deswegen werde ICH gehen.  
  
Ti: *Ryo eins überzieh* Farfiiie! Ich komme! Schuhuuuuuuu warte auf mich!  
  
Ryo: Hallo~ho? du bist festgekettet, Kind. Das geht nich. Aussadem biste zu jung. HYARHARHARHAR!  
  
Ti: Hehehe! Ich bin Schus Schwester und beherrsche auch die Teleportation  
  
Ryo: Du liest wohl keine Sci-Fi? Egal. *Paratronschirm (das is etwas das Teleports verhindert) über sie werf.* Wer zuletzt lacht...  
  
Ti: Brudaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaschän! Hilf miaaaaaaaaa!!!  
  
Farfie: IHR seid krank *Pulsader aufritz*  
  
Alle: NEEEEIN!  
  
Das wars für heute von uns, wird Tiara gerettet? Hat die Liebe zwischen Farfie und Schu noch eine Chance, wenn Ryo sich permanent einmischt? Sind wir noch zu retten?  
  
Das alles erfahren Sie in einer neuen spannenden Episode von UNTER IRREN! Bye! 


	2. Wiederholen Sie bitte!

UNTER IRREN 2 - WIEDERHOLEN SIE BITTE!  
  
Als wir unsere Helden das letze mal sahen, versuchte Tiara gerade sich aus einem netz zu befreien, um Farfie davon abzuhalten seiner lieblingsbeschäftigung nachzugehen. Ergo: Selbstmord.  
  
Ti: Du verdrehst die Tatsachen!  
  
Ryo: Hä?  
  
Ti: Erstens: ICH BEGEHE KEINEN SELBSTMORD, SOLANGE FARFIE NOCH LEBT!!! Zweitens...  
  
Ryo: *am-Kopf-kratz*  
  
Schuldig: ich glaube, jetzt verdreht SIE die Tatsachen!  
  
Ryo: Zuviel an der Plutoniumstange geleckt? Haha!  
  
Ti: Ich bringe Frieden...  
  
Ryo: Macht der Mondnebel, mach auf!  
  
Farf: *Ryo auf Hinterkopf hau* Schnauze, Senshi!  
  
Ryo: Ich könnte jetzt sagen, das mir das gar nix ausmacht, aber das wäre gelogen *heul*  
  
Ti: HaHaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! *Farfie anspring*  
  
Farfie: Hau ab.  
  
Ti: Brudaaaaaaschäään!!!! Dein Lover hat misch net lieb!!!  
  
Schu: Haaaahaaaa!  
  
Ti: *mit Maschinengewehr auf Schu eindresch*  
  
Ryo: Mondstein, Flieg und Sieg!  
  
Farfie: Auaaaaa!!!! Ryo du hast mich getroffen!  
  
Ti: Hallo~ho! Farfarello? Alles okay`?  
  
Farfie: Nein, nichts ist okay, die Welt ist schlecht, alle hassen mich! Das is so gemein!  
  
Ti: *tröstend die Arme um Farfie leg* Ruhig, Schnuffel!  
  
Farf: Haha, hab ich dich *messer-raushol* Komm, hilf mir Gott zu verletzen!  
  
Schu: Hey, du sollst hier keine Werbung für deine Sekte machen! Das ist illegal!!!  
  
Farfie: Och, menno.  
  
Ryo: Dann mache ich Werbung. Kauft alle die neue Ausgabe von "Wie verletze ich Gott für Anfänger".  
  
Ti: Hey.... Ich will noch nicht sterben *unter leichtem Größenwahn leid*  
  
Farf: Pech. *Messer wetz* Hoho.  
  
Ti: Vielleicht sollte ich das mit dem Gott-sein nochmal überdenken...  
  
Ryo: Du? Gott? Haaaaahaaaa! Das ich nich lache! ICH bin Kami!  
  
Ti: Du haarst!  
  
Ryo: Stirb gefälligst ohne fiese Kommentare. *Farfie-helf*  
  
Ti: Bruuudaaaaaschän!!!! Help!  
  
Schu: Nö!  
  
Ti: Scheiße.  
  
Ryo: Jep.  
  
Ti: Seid ihr jetzt wieder normal?  
  
Farfie: *zuck*  
  
Ryo: Normaal? Wasn das? Kann man das Essen?  
  
Schu: Ich bin immer so.  
  
Ti: Ihr seid doof! Faaaaaaaarfie? Duhuuuu? Hast du mich liiihieb??  
  
Farf: IEEEEEEEEEEH!  
  
Schu: Hey, was soll das, sie ist meine Schwester, und du kannst sie nicht leiden? Ich hasse dich!  
  
Farf: *in Tränen ausbrech* Nain, bitte nicht!  
  
Ryo: Du Miesling! *Schu an den Haaren zieh* Der Arme!  
  
Ti: Danke Schuldig-chan!!! *knutsch*  
  
Ryo: Das nennt man Inzest, du Schwein.  
  
Ti: Ich liebe dich, Schu!  
  
Schu: Ich dich auch, aber nur dich! Net Farfarello *zungerausstreck*  
  
Ryo: Wie gesagt: Total verstrahlt.  
  
Farf: *Rumheul* Ich sag doch, alle hassen mich *snief*  
  
Ryo: Komm her Schatzi, ich helf dir.  
  
Farf: DU darfst mich hassen! Ich mag dich nicht! Ich mag NUR Schu!  
  
Ryo: Dann eben nicht *mit-den-Schultern-zuck*  
  
Ti: Na, Schu? Wollen wir nicht ein bisschen.... neben der Dunkelheit herfließen (wenn du verstehst, was ich meine...)  
  
Schu: Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber wie wäre es mit einem netten Plausch auf dem roten Teppich im Schicksaal?  
  
Ryo: Ich könnte jetzt sagen: total verstrahlt, aber ich lass es.  
  
Farfie: Total verstrahlt.  
  
Ti+Schu: Oller Schleimer!  
  
Farfie: So ein nettes Kompliment hab ich ja lange nicht mehr bekommen...  
  
Ti: Wolltest du dir net die Pulsadern aufschneiden, Farf?  
  
Farfie: *mit-der-hand-an-die-Stirn-klatsch* Mist, das hab ich total vergessen... Hey, die doffe Ryo hat mein Messer geklaut! *wieder-losheul*  
  
Ti: *Ryo böse anfunkel* Baka!  
  
Ryo: Ja, aber ein total verstrahlter baka! Kewl.  
  
Farfie: Du wiederholst dich! Du wiederholst dich! Du wiederholst dich!  
  
Ryo: Meine ich da vernommen zu haben, das ich mich wiederhole, wiederhole, wiederhole?  
  
Schu: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen nicht länger ertragen!  
  
Ryo+Farf: Länger ertragen, länger ertragen.  
  
Ti: *Ryos und Farfies Mund und Hände mit Paketband fessel und zukleb*  
  
Farf: *in-Ranma-Manier-Schild-hochhalt* Oh Prima! Ich werde ersticken! Juhu!  
  
Ryo: Mpfh.  
  
Schuldig: Lass uns gehen, Schwesterchen! Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen nicht länger ertragen!  
  
Farf: *Schild-hochhalt* Länger ertragen, länger ertragen!  
  
Ryo: Phlänga-erphagen  
  
Ti+Schu: *weggeh*  
  
Farf+Ryo: *Klebeband wegreiß* Synchron: Endlich sind die beiden Deppen weg *Freudentanz-mach*  
  
Ti: Hey, das hab ich gehört!  
  
Ryo: Total verstrahlt.  
  
Schuldig: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen....  
  
Leider ist die Sendezeit JETZT vorbei. Pech, Schuschu.  
  
Wenn Sie tatsächlich wissen wollen, was Schuldig zu sagen hatte, schalten Sie auch das nächste mal wieder ein wenn es heißt UNTER IRREN!  
  
Die Redaktion fragt sich, ob jemand hierzu Comments schreiben würde... 


	3. Das STRAFE Special - X-over time!

UNTER IRREN - SPECIAL "STRAFE" EDITION  
  
An alle die NICHT wissen wollen, wie Verbrechen und Strafe ausgehen! (und für alle anderen auch) ... It's X-over time!  
  
Hey Leser: Du willst nix von Strafe wissen? Also, das geht so aus, das Schuldig kommt, und Aya killt!!! aber vorher kämpfen die Weißler halt ihre Konflikte aus... soll heißen: Omi bringt Yohji um... dann öhm... kommen die 4 von Wedding Peach und helfen allen mit den Wellen der Liebe! ... Ken schüttelt allen freudig die Hand - natürlich mit den BugNuks *g* ... Durch den tollen Kampf angelockt, kommen Son Goku und Veggie vorbei... KAME HAME HA! und naja... soll ich erwähnen, dass auch die EVAS eine Rolle spielen? Wer steckt hinter Perser? Gendo Ikari natürlich! Tolle Enthüllungen in Strafe! Manx is eigentlich *tusch* Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin, die gesandte des Herren der Schildkröten! ... achja, und am Ende bringt halt Schu Aya um... aber sonst sind alle happy! - halt, ich vergaß: Omi fällt auch noch in eine Verwunschene Quelle  
  
"Traurige Geschichte, sehr sehr traurig. Vor 666 Jahren ist ertrunken hier ein kleiner Kamui. Immer wenn jemand fallen in Quelle, er nehmen an Gestalt von kleines Kamui! Sehr sehr traurig!" ... Also hat Omi jetzt endlich richtige Fähigkeiten, so wie Bannkreise erschaffen und Welten zerstören! Cool. ...  
  
Aya: Will net von Schu umgebracht werden!  
  
Ken: Wirst du ja auch nicht, sondern von ...  
  
Ryo+Ti: SCHNAUZEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Ryo: Wird er denn überhaupt gekillt? Ti?  
  
Ti: *zeigefinger sanft auf Ryos Mund leg* sssssssch!  
  
Ryo: Scheiße.  
  
Ti: Jep!  
  
Farf: Total verstrahlt!  
  
Ryo: Cool.  
  
Farf: Ich hasse die OVA. Da bin ich schon tod *heul*  
  
Ti: Aber komisch, Perser taucht auf, obwohl wir GESEHEN ham, dass er erschossen wird!  
  
Ryo: ???  
  
Ti: Ssch!  
  
Ryo: ?????????  
  
Omi: Ich bin Kamui!  
  
Ryo: Total verstrahlt!  
  
Hinoto: Entscheide dich Kamui! Willst du ein Erddrache oder ein Himmeldrache werden?  
  
Omi: Welcher Drache spuckt das größer Feuer?  
  
Shenlong: ICH!  
  
Farf: Total verstrahlt!  
  
Schuldig: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen nicht länger ertragen!  
  
ALLE: TOTAL VERSTRAHLT!  
  
Sch: *Kollaps krieg* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH  
  
Farf: Wer is hier der Psychopath?  
  
Jeanne(alias Manx): Kamui!  
  
Omi: Ich? Ich bin nur ein armes Opfer *plärr-und-dabei-einen-häuserblock- zerstör*  
  
Alle: Wow.  
  
Akane: *Omi mit heißem Wasser übergieß*  
  
Legolas: Hast du dich schon entschiden, Omi? Himmel oder Hölle, äh Erde?  
  
Omi: Ich will eine Welt bewahren in der meine Freunde von Weiß und mein Lover von Schwarz ohne Probleme leben können!  
  
P-chan: Oink.  
  
Legolas: Okay, dann bist du ein äh... ich bring die immer durcheinander!  
  
Ti: Er ist ein Himmelsdrache!  
  
Ryo: Sicher?  
  
Ti: Absolut!  
  
Ryo: Zu einhundert %?  
  
Ti: Absolut!  
  
Ryo: Absoult Schlegel?  
  
Ti: Absolut!  
  
Ryo: Louis katorss war ein absoluter Herrscher!  
  
Ti: Absolut!  
  
Schuldig: Jetz muss ich es zugeben: Total verstrahlt!  
  
Farfie: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen nicht länger ertragen!  
  
Legolas: Hey, wosn hier der zweite Kamui?  
  
Ryo: *wink* Hia!  
  
Schuldig: Nö!  
  
Ryo: Doch! Ich will doch nicht umsonst in diese blöde Quelle gefallen sein...  
  
Fuuma: ICH bin der zweite Kamui!  
  
Ryo: *Fuuma erschieß*  
  
Fuuma: *Tot-sei*  
  
Ryo: Haahaaa!  
  
Omi: Hallo, wollen wir uns vereinigen?  
  
Ryo: Aber nur wenn du Omi bleibst... hehe.  
  
Omi: Dann nicht! Legolas, wollen wir uns vereinigen?  
  
Legolas: D'oh!  
  
Homer Simpson: Das is mein Text!  
  
Ti: Hahaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Nelson: Das ist mein Text!  
  
Ryo: Haaahaaaaaaa!  
  
Nelson: Menno!  
  
Vegeta: Haahaaaa!  
  
Son Goku: Ahaaa...  
  
Alle anderen: Total verstrahlt!  
  
Son Goku: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen...  
  
Schu: Das is immer noch MEIN TEXT *fauch*  
  
Ryo: Lasst uns doch alle Friedenschließen, mit einer Plutoniumstangen- schleck-Party!  
  
Ti: Nö! Das ist zu UNGESUND!!! *Zunge einbalsamier*  
  
Ryo: Warum denn? ich hab mich inzwischen daran gewöhnt, grün zu strahlen! Kann ich immer im dunkeln lesen!  
  
Mr Burns: Ausgezeichnet!  
  
Smithers: Malibu Stacey!  
  
Ryo: Total verstrahlt! Total verstrahlt! Total verstrahlt!  
  
Omni: Ich muss mein zweites ICH finden! Kamuiiiiiiiii-chaan!  
  
Ryo: Omni... Omi... Omnibus? Egal. Aber ich stehe doch vor dir, du Dumpfbacke!  
  
Omi: Ich mag dich net! Jeanne, willst du dich mit mir vereinen?  
  
Manx, die Kamikaze Sekretärin: Nie im Leben, Kind.  
  
Ryo: Äh, Omi, der Sinn der Kamuis ist, dass sie sich bekämpfen! *Mondstein- flieg-und-Sieg*!  
  
Omi: *Kopf-abtrenn* Auuuuuu~uuuuu *sterb*  
  
Alle: Hahaaaaaa!  
  
Nelson: Mein Text! Mein Text! MEIN TEXT!  
  
Nelson Mandela: Mein Name! Mein Name! Für so nen Idioten! MEIN NAME!  
  
Ryo: Und die Welt wird zerstört! Kamui ist tot! ... Moment, was is wenn ich Kamui bin? Dann bin ich ja... tot?  
  
Ti: Der andere ist tot, du Dussel!  
  
Ryo: What a relief!  
  
Farfie: *Ryo-kill*  
  
Ryo: D'oh!  
  
Wedding Peach: Und mit einem Glas Milch stoßen wir an - wir sind- Freundinnen fürs Leben!  
  
Alle männlichen Anwesenden: Achja? Freundinnen?  
  
Wedding Peach: Logo.  
  
Vegeta: Ich bin über diese Beleidigung ernstlich ein wenig verstimmt!  
  
Nelson: Hahaaaa!  
  
Vegeta: Du wagst es...  
  
... nachdem alle unsere noch lebenden Helden eine herrliche Prügelei hatten, gab es eine wundervolle Beerdigung für Chi. 


	4. Die Sache mit den Fliegen...

UNTER IRREN 3 – DIE SACHE MIT DEN FLIEGEN 

Trotz der  Bombardierung unseres Sendeplatzes mit faulen Eiern, lassen wir uns nicht entmutigen und senden tapfer weiter! Die Zusammenfassung: Die Geschwister Schuldig und Tiara sind zum Schicksaal gegangen, während Ryo und Farfarello zunächst Freudentänze darüber aufführten, bis Tiara das hörte, und die Zurückgebliebenen Irren anmotzte... Und Schuldig hatte auch noch was zu sagen, bevor wütende Zuschauer das Sendezentrum hochjagten... (Mann, war das eine Arbeit, das wieder zu bauen, sag ich Ihnen!) ... In diesem Sinne: Have Phun!

Schuldig: ... richtig gut leiden! Total verstrahlt! HAAAHHAAAA!

Tiara: Das ist ein Zeichen!

Ryo: Aha. 

Schu+Ti: *zurück-komm*

Farfie: Wart ihr weg?

Schu: Nicht wirklich, aber war ganz amüsant!

Ryo: Was habt ihr denn in den 2 Sekunden machen können?

Tiara: Großes Geheimnis *rotwerd*

Farfie: Achja? 

Tiara: Absolut!

Schuldig: Naja, wir haben ein paar Fliegen gefangen, hier! *zeigt-Fliegen*

Farfarello: Toll!

Ryo: Lecker! Fast so toll wie Plutonium! Darf ich die haben?

Tiara: Menno, die will ich aber behalten! *klaut Fliegen von Schu*

Ryo: Zuckerherzen, für die Gerechtigkeit, fliegt und siegt *pick-pick-pick* MEINE FLIEGEN!

Ti: Outsch, outsch, outsch! Sa fä maal! 

Ryo: *schnappt sich die Fliegen*

Farfie: Ich will die haben! *auf Ryo stürz*

Ti: Total verstrahlt!

Schu: Hey, meine kleinen, süßen Schnuffelfliegen! Her damit!

Chi: Chiii! *klaut die Fliegen und isst sie*

Alle: Mist.

Chi: Mi-sto?

Ryo: Chiiiii, ist dir dein Leben lieb? Ja? Dann steck den Finger in den Hals!

Chi: "Finger in Hals steck*

Ti: Du bist blöd, Ryo! Sie ist ein Computer! Ergo: Kein Brechreiz!

Chi: *würg* Cheeee.... *Fliegenmatsch-ausspei*

Ryo: Cool!

Schuldig: Cool.

Farfie: Cool.

Ti: Cool... äh, was mach ich hier eigentlich?

Farfie: *auf Fliegenpampe stürz und in Mund schieb*

Schu: *Farfie-anspring-und-seinen-mund-aufreiß-und-fliegenmatschepampe-raushol*

Farf: Hmpfff....

Ti: SchuuuuuuSchuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Du bist widerlich! Ich hab dir doch verboten, Farfie anzufassen solange du mit mir zusammen bist!

Schuldig (mit der Fliegenpampe in den Händen): Waren wir je zusammen? Hab ich da was verpasst, du Dummkind?

Ti: *mit Mühe Träne aus Auge Quetsch* Hast du schon vergessen, was du mir damals versprochen hast, als Mutter starb?

Schuldig: Ja... is ja auch egal! Ih! *erst-jetz-merk-dass-fliegenmatsch-klebrig-schleimig-ist* Widerlich. *Fliegenmatsch-in-Tis-Haare-schmier*

Ti: Du mieses Aas! Ryo, du darfst meine Haare abschlecken!

Ryo: Das glaubst aber auch nur du! Mondstein, flieg und rasier ihr ne Glatze!

Mondstein: Das kann ich nicht! Ich kann nur siegen!

Ryo: Mist.

Ti: Du solltest die Packungsbeilage lesen!

Ryo: Wäwäwäwäwääwäää. Farfie!

Farfie: Hmm?

Ryo: Schneid ihre Haare.

Farfie: Nicht ihren Hals durch`?

Ti: NEIN!

Schuldig: Farfarello, ich hasse dich! Du bist schon wieder so gemein zu meiner Sis!

Farf: Sis? Wasn das? BroSis? Igitt... 

Schu: Naaaain! Meine Sister! Also Schwester. Hach, ich meine Tiara!

Farf: Ich meine sie auch. *messer-raushol* Höhö.

Hila.. äh.. Tiara: Ich bin NICHT bei BroSis!

Shaham: Ich bin der BroSis!

Farf: *kill-em-all* Ha, jetzt gehts mir wieder gut!

Schu: Hey, du hast meine Schwester mitgemetzelt!

Ti: Hat er nicht!

Farf: Mist. Naja, immerhin kann ich sie jetzt noch ärgern!

Ryo: Fein, du klingst ja richtig normal! 

Tiara: Ihr seid doof! *Hinter Schu verkriech*

Schu: Hau ab. Ich kann dich nicht leiden.

Ti: Ich dich auch nicht, trotzdem liebe ich dich!

Ryo: Total verstrahlt! Cool.

Schu: ich liebe nur... Ryo!

Farfie: Du bist ein mieses Schwein, Schuldig! Ich dacht, du liebst MICH!

Ti: Jetzt kommts raus!

Schuldig: Öhm...

Ryo: Und wenn ich sage, dass ich dich NICHT liebe?

Schu: Dann geh ich zu Farfie.

Farfie: Komm in meine Arme!

Ti: Hat sie denn GESAGT, dass sie ihn nicht liebt?

Ryo: Noch nicht, aber jetzt. Ich liebe nur Legolas!

Legolas: Ich bin geschmeichelt!

Ryo: Wie kommst du her?

Legolas: Ich bin neben der Dunkelheit hergeflossen! Aber jetz muss ich leider in der Mitte der Zeit VERglühen *brutzel*

Ryo: NEEEEEEIN! ... 

Legolas: Doch!

Ti: Ohhhhhhhhhhh!

Legolas: *krepier*

Farfie: Hilfe, ich sehe tote Leichen!

Ti: Das soll schlimm sein? ICH sehe lebende Menschen!

Alle: *Tiara bemitleid*

Farf: Und ich dachte, ich wäre arm dran!

Schuldig: *Tiara in Arm nehm* Ich wusste ja nicht, dass es SO schlimm ist!

Ryo: Jaja, jetzt kommste wieder angekrochen. Liebst du sie jetzt wieder?

Schu: Nö, aber ich bin doch ihr Bruder.

Ti: Und andere Gefühle hast du nicht für mich?

Schu: Nönö!

Ryo: Nönö? Babysprache? Gagagugu!

Schu: SchuSchu A-A machen!

Farf: *haut ihm eine aufn Kopf* Wieder okay?

Schu: Nein, war ich denn je okay? Ich meine, ich habe eine Beziehung mit einem Psychopathen! Was is daran schon okay?

Farf: Is this a diss?

Schuldig: Nain *flöt* Üüüüberhaaupt nicht!

Farfie-chuu: Dann is ja gut *freu*

Ti: *mit Hand gegen Kopf, dann mit Kopf gegen Wand klatsch* Outsch!

Ryo: *in die Hände klatsch* Cool!

Farfie: Tut das nicht weh? *keine Erfahrung mit sowas hat*

Tiara: BAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! *Farfies Kopf gegen Wand donner*

Farfie: Ja, und? 

Ryo: Das is halt der Nachteil.

Schu: Ähä? Ach ja, ich will mehr Text!

Ryo: Von mir kriegste keinen.

Ti: Du  musst die Geschäftsleitung antelefonieren!

Ryo: Und das bin leider ich!

Ti: Und ich! Da du mich aber geärgert hast kriegste keinen!

Ryo: Und ab jetzt, sagst du nur noch: Glb glb glb.

Schu: Glb glb Glb!

Farfie: Das ist irgendwie total blöde!

Ryo: Verstrahlt heißt das, du Irrer!

Schu: Glb glb Glllllllllllb!

Tiara: *auf boden kringel* Das ist gut! Farfarello sagt ab jetzt nur noch "Ich liebe Tiara"

Farfie: Nö!

Ryo: Tja, lügen geht halt nicht. Pass auf: Sag: Ich liebe Ryo!

Farf: Ich liebe nur Schuldig!

Ryo: Hä? Wir kürzen dein Gehalt!

Farfie: In dem Fall liebe ich euch alle!

Ti: Ich dacht, lügen geht nicht?

Schu: Glb glb Glb!

Ryo: Tja, aber Bestechung schon.

Schu: Glb!

Tiara: Schu, sag: Ich liebe Farfie!

Schu: Glb!

Farf: *heul*

Ryo: Hmmm... Schu, red wieder normal!

Schu: Normal, normaaaaaal! ... Hey, ich muss das ja gar nicht sagen! Cool.

Ti: Glb glb glb!

Ryo: Yessss! Es hat geklappt!

Ti: Ich sollte ihr die Tastatur NIE WIEDER überlassen wenn WIR etwas zu sagen haben.

Farf: Warum denn? Is doch 'n geiler Satz, glb glb glb. Ich glaub das nehm ich als neuen Namen.

Tiara: Toll, ey!

Glb: Ja ne?

Schu: Ich find das aber dooooof!

Ryo: Okay, dann heißt Du ab jetzt Horst.

Horst: Eyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!

Geldgeber des Projektes: Seid ihr meschugge? 

Alle: *nick*

G.d.P.: Oh... Also, was eigentlich ist: Wir haben für Farfarello und Schuldig bezahlt, nicht Glb und Horst... die haben schon ne eigene Sendung!

Glb und Horst: Genau!

Schu und Farf: Wir sind wieder Dahaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Tiara: Oh mein Gott! Die Trottelz sind wieder da!

G.d.P: Und wir sind weg!

Alle: Ohhh....

Chi: Chiiii!

Yeah... eh die Einschaltquoten noch den Erdboden in Australien wieder treffen, machen wir Schluss für diesmal mit: UNTER IRREN!

Langsam beginnt das Studio nach vergammelten Fliegen zu riechen...  :P 


	5. Peace and Love for the world!!! Juhu!

UNTER IRREN 4 - PEACE AND LOVE FOR THE WORLD !!! JUHU!

Es ist unglaublich, aber wahr: Es gibt tatsächlich Leute, die UNTER IRREN lesen, und es auch noch gut finden.

In der letzten Episode hat Schuldig sich unbeliebt gemacht: Erst verließ er Tiara, da er, wie er selbst sagte, Ryo liebte, dann brach er Farfarello das Herz.

Langsam erkennt man, das Chii eine tragende Rolle in der Geschichte zu spielen scheint. Wird ihr Geheimnis gelüftet werden? Wäscht Tiara sich endlich die Haare? Und wen wird Schuldigs Herz erwählen? 

Das alles sehen sie JETZT! (oder auch nicht)

Schuldig: Wieso habe ich mich unbeliebt gemacht? Was hab ich denn getan?

Ryo: Alles.

Tiara: Du bist ein Gottverdammtes Arschloch!

Farf: Gottverdammt? Böses Wort!

Schuldig: Seeeehr, sehr böse Tiara! Jetzt hat Schulderich sie net mehr lieb!

Ti: Na und?

Ryo: Geht dir das nicht ans Herz? 

Ti: Nö, ich find ja jetzt wen anderes toll!

Ryo: Achja? Viel Vergnügen dann.

Schu: WEN???? WER IST ER???? WER? SAG ES MIR SOFORT, DAMIT ICH IHN ZERTRÜMMERN KANN!!!!

Farfie: Ruuuuuuuhig.... ganz ruuuuuhig... Weißt du was, ich hab da eine "Hab mich lieb Jacke" ganz günstig abzugeben!

Tiara: Wieviel willst du?

Alle: HÄ?

Ti: Hach, ihr seid blöd! Wieviel dat Ding kostet!

Alle: Was?

Ti: Hau mäni kostet die Zwangsjacke?

Farf: Zwangsjacke? Was ist das?

Ti: Isch mein die Hab-mich-lieb-Jacke!

Farfie: Achsooo! Nur 5000 Euro!

Ti: Euro... In Japan.... Ähä!

Ryo: Also nur schlappe 500.000 Yen! Cool!

Schu: ähm... "ganz günstig" ist anders!

Ti: Ich finds billig! Wie oft getragen?

Farf: *Taschenrechner-raushol* in den letzten 5 Jahren ... *murmel* ...dann kamen Weiß... *eintipp* ...

Ryo: Das kann dauern!

Tiara: Vielleicht sollte ich doch ne neue kaufen!

Chi: Chiiii!

Farf: Ich habs! Ich habs! ... NEEEINN ich hab die Anzeige gelöscht! *fluch*

Chi: Farfie, faitto!

Farfie: Hä?

Tiara: Mensch, Farf, hast du die Chobits DVDs nicht gesehen?

Farf: Is das so ein Splatter-Movie? Dann ja.

Tiara: Neein!!! Das ist ein beliebtes, Kawaiies Anime!

Farf: Kawaiies? Cute? Hmm... neee, da kenn ich nur die Teletubbies, die sind nämlich Folter genug!

Schu: Hattest du mir nicht mal erzählt, dass du auf Tinky-Winky stehst?

Farf: Is das dieser Staubsauger? Dann ja.

Tiara: Neeeee, du! Das ist der LILANE mit der Kuhhandtasche!

Farf: Oh. Nein.

Schu: Aber du hast dir doch diese Handtasche gekauft!

Farf: Hallo? Das war NAGI!

Schu: Ach so.... Und dann war auch CRAWFORD der, der sich die Poster ins Zimmer gehängt hat, oder wie?

Farf: Ja, da ich gar kein Zimmer habe, ich wohne im KELLER falls du Depp das vergessen hast!

Tiara: Also ich find die ganz knuffig!

Ryo: Zuckerherzen, fliegt und siegt! *pick-pick-pick* Verrrrrrrnichtet die Tubbies!

Chi: Cool.

Tubbies: *zerfledder*

Farfie: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIN!!!! NICHT ER! NICHT TINKY-WINKY!!!!

Schu: Hä?

Farf: Na so hieß doch der Staubsauger!

Ryo: Nein, der heißt... ehm.... scheiße, wie heißt der? Saugi vielleicht?

Ti: Saugi? Sauron!

Legolas: WAAS???? *brutzel*

Farf: Der lebt noch? Das lässt sich ändern! 

Ryo: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Tiara: *Spiritus auf Legolas kipp*

Farf: Cool.

Ryo: *jammer* Du olle Sau! Du Bitch! Du Saukuh! Du Miststück! Du Glühen-Ken!

Ti: Das ist gemein! Das mit dem Glühen-Ken lasse ich nicht auf mir sitzen! Du... du...

Ryo: Ja? Ich höre du Ken-Verarschung!

Ti: Du...du...

Schuldig: Weiberkram!

Farfie: SCHLAMMCATCHEN!!!!

Ti: Du Yohji-Verschnitt, du!

Ryo: Haha, geht nich, ich bin Nichtraucher!

Ti: Das lässt sich ändern! *Kippe in Ryos Mund steck*

Ryo: *kotz* Du! Ich mach disch Aua, du! Attagge!

Ti: Ey, laaan, was willste? Hol isch meine große Brudda!

Schu: Das glaubst auch nur du, das ich dann komme? 

Farf: Haaahaaaa.

Ryo: Cool. *Tiara alle Haare ausreiß*

Schuldig: Na ja, immerhin stinkt sie jetzt nimmer!

Ryo: Ih! *wirft die Fliegenmatschigen Haare weg - in Tiaras Gesicht*

Ti: *ausweich*

Fliegempampige Haare: *in Chiis Gesicht flieg, da sie hinter Ti stand*

Tiara, Ryo und Schuldig: Chii, faitto!

Farf: Hä?

Chi: Hä?

Alle: DU hast ja Chobits net gesehen! DU kannst das ja net wissen!

Ryo: Und was ist mit Chi~i? *Giotto-Werbung-immitier*

Ti: Passt gut in alle Lebenslagen, und natürlich auch zu Chii!

Farf: Hmm, Giotto, ich liebe diese Mini-Gebäckkugeln von der Stange!

Guildo Horn: Die runde Nussecke!

Ryo: Du bist Vergangenheit, Guildo Horn wurde ersetzt durch Guido Westerwelle!

Tiara: Shimasho, shimasho, shimasho! *Anime Opening sing, dass sie vor Urzeiten mal gehört hat*

Farf: Du hast nen Schaden! ... Achja, die Jacke ist insgesamt ca. 2 Jahre getragen.

Tiara: Ich verzichte dankend! (Shimasho, shimasho!)

Schuldig: Auto.

Farf: Takashi!

Schu: Was heißt Takashi?

Farf: Guck im Wörterbuch nach, DU DEUTSCHER!

Schu: *blätter* STEHT NICHT DRIN DU IRE!

Farf: Irre wenn ich bitten darf!

Ryo (zu Töröö flüster): Hat der nen Schaden?

Ti: Jupp!

Farf+Schu: Shimasho, shimasho, shimasho!

Ryo: Himmel. hilf. ich. kann. nicht. mehr. *umkipp*

Tiara: *mitsing, dann auch umkipp*

Farf: Endlich herrscht Friede! *Schu in seine alte Zwangsjacke einsperr*

Schu: Aha.

Ti: Ich bin tot!

Ryo: Cool.

Ti: Du auch!

Ryo: Ich bin umgekippt, aber nicht gestorben! HAHAAAA!

Farf: Misto.

Chi: Shimasho! 

Ryo: *Chi-das-Maul-stopf*

Chi: Shimasho-Shimasho... *Lautsprecher in den Ohren hat*

Tiara: Hahaaaaaaaa! Ich bin DOCH nicht tot! 

Der Tod: Sorry, hatte mich in der Hausnummer geirrt!

Schuldig: Schon okay, Kumpel... Achja, zwei Häuser weiter wohnen 4 Blumenverkäufer, die würden sich über Besuch sicher freuen!

Der Tod: Mein Name...Gevatter Hein! Hein sagt nein zum Wein!

Farf: Wisst ihr, was lange niemand gesagt hat?

Ryo: Ja! Cool!

Farf: Neeeein! Ich meine das andere!

Ti: Hahaaaa?

Farf: NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIN! Ich meine das mit...

Schu: Chi?

Farf: Ich gebs auf... Obwohl, Chi?

Chi: Ich kann diese ewigen Wiederholungen nicht länger ertragen!

Farf: Länger ertragen! Länger ertragen! ... Halt... das meinte ich auch nicht! Ich glaub ich begeh Selbstmord!

Der Tod: Cool.

Ryo: Total verstralt!

Farf: YEAH! Ich glaubet nich! Das war richtig!

Ryo: Was?

Tiara: Cooool! Das war ganz bestimmt ein Zeichen!

Farf: Vergesst es. Ich gehe. Auf nimmerwiedersehen... *will zur Tür raus gehen, landet aber im Wandschrank*

Schu: Total verstrahlt!

Farf: *wiederkomm* Cool. DAS hab ich gesucht!

Ryo: WAS DENN?

Ti: Doofe Nuss!

WAS hat Farfarello im Wandschrank gefunden? WIE können unsere Helden ihn davon abhalten zu gehen? Und WAS haben sich die Autoren dabei gedacht, dem Kapitel SO einen Titel zu verpassen?

Das und mehr erfahren Sie in einer neuen, spannenden Episode von UNTER IRREN!


End file.
